Unnamed Angosians
The following is a list of unnamed Angosians. Councilor According to Roga Danar, he met his first instructor the day he began training after joining the military. This instructor called himself a councilor. |This instructor was likely based at Wenruiz Indoctrination Center, as that was where Roga Danar began his service.}} Danar's mother When speaking with Deanna Troi, Roga Danar suggested his mother having abandoned him when he was a little boy as being the reason for his criminal actions and general animosity towards her, having therefore never received the proper motherly guidance during his formative years.( ) |Given that Danar was apparently being facetious with Troi, she and/or details about their relationship may or may not be true.}} Dark-haired girl Danar also suggested that his hostility towards Troi might be due to having had his heart broken by a girl with long dark hair (much like hers), causing his descent into crime. ( ) }} Lunar V guards These guards were assigned to the penal colony on Lunar V. In 2366, two or three guards were killed during Roga Danar's attempted escape from the Lunar V penal colony. Their deaths were later reported to Prime Minister Nayrok. |There is a dispute on the number of guards killed. Prime Minister Nayrok received a report stating two guards had been killed, yet, according to Roga Danar, he had killed three guards in his escape from the colony.}} Later, Danar attacked the colony, resulting in several of the guards being wounded. ( ) }} Lunar V prisoners These prisoners were the permanent residents of the penal colony on Lunar V. After the attack on the colony by Danar, hundreds of these prisoners rioted. Some of them joined Danar in his assault on the Angosian Senate. ( ) |For those who escaped the colony and allied with Danar, see Soldiers.}} Police officer This police officer accompanied Wagnor, to return Roga Danar to the penal colony at Lunar V, on the Angosian police shuttle. He was taken hostage by Danar, who managed to escape the Enterprise-D security and took over the transport. ( ) |It is unknown what happened with this officer and Wagnor after Danar delivered the other soldiers.}} Prison psychologist The prison psychologist was an individual assigned to the penal colony on Lunar V. This individual recommended that, until he was transported to an Angosian transport for the return journey to the colony, Roga Danar shoud be fully sedated by the medical staff of the . ( ) }} Senators Ten senators were present when the Enterprise-D visited Angosia III in 2366. Together with Prime Minister Nayrok and Zayner they formed the Angosian Senate in the capital city. When the former Angosian soldier Roga Danar escaped and delivered the other soldiers from the penal colony at Lunar V, the senators armed themselves against an attack of the soldiers. They were overwhelmed by them and had to choose the decision for the future. ( ) Neither one received credit for his appearance.|In the episode only ten senators were seen, it is unknown if there were only ten or more.}} File:Angosian senator 1.jpg|''Played by David Chanel'' File:Angosian senator 2.jpg|''Played by Bryan Thompson'' File:Angosian senator 3.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Angosian senator 4.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Angosian senator 5.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Angosian senator 6.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Angosian senator 7.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Angosian senator 8.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Angosian senator 9.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Angosian senator 10.jpg|''Played by Leif Johannesen'' Soldiers Seven genetically-enhanced soldiers were delivered by Roga Danar from the penal colony on Lunar V in 2366. They were previously imprisoned there after they served for the Angosians in the Tarsian War. Together they menaced the Angosian senators, when these armed themselves against an attack. The soldiers wanted to reintegrate into the Angosian society and couldn't shoot at the senators because of their programming. ( ) }} File:Angosian soldier 1.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor File:Angosian soldier 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Angosian soldier 3.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Angosian soldier 4.jpg|''Played by Joe Bauman'' File:Angosian soldier 5.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Angosian soldier 6.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Angosian soldier 7.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Category:Angosians Angosians, List of